


Need You Now

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: Caroline's not exactly sure when she decided that she wouldn't be joining Elena for college in Whitmore. Maybe it was after Bonnie went missing. But one thing she knows is, she needs to get out of Mystic Falls. And so she does. What she doesn't expect is to run into trouble, by the name of Kol Mikaelson, and when Kol's there, Klaus is never far behind. Written post 4x23.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleighxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/gifts).



> written post graduation (4x23), so let's pretend that whole nasty hayley, cami business in new orleans didn't happen, but klaus still went to nola to finish his "business". rebekah and elijah soon followed. kol is recently resurrected, though he's in someone else's (a vampire, not a witch) body, and for the good of the story, let's just say that silas is good and gone and stefan is still in mystic falls, okay?

Caroline's not exactly sure when she decided that she wouldn't be joining Elena for college in Whitmore. Maybe it was after Bonnie went missing. Or maybe it was Elena disappeared into Damon for the entire summer even when she knew how much Caroline was hurting after Tyler had pretty much refused to come back since he was apparently too busy helping out packs around the States.

It had taken her a few missed phone calls on her behalf to realise that he wasn't worth it anymore.

She deserved more. She deserved better.

So, they'd broken up (or rather Caroline had broken up with him) and she took off, with barely a goodbye behind her. If her friends didn't have time for her, then she didn't have time for them either. And honestly, she just wanted to be by herself for a while.

The fact that Stefan was the only one who had checked up on her stung a little, or more than a little, but she tried not to let it bother her too much. She was in London when he had tracked her down, a smile on his face, as he'd escorted her to lunch (and cocktails, of course). He'd left for Mystic Falls the next day, but he'd said that he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

He didn't mention Elena or Tyler or anything about Mystic Falls, and for that she was grateful. He did mention that he was keeping an eye on her mother though (the only person she'd been in contact with) and for that she was happy. At least her mother would be safe, now that the villains were gone from Mystic Falls. For now, anyway, and if you didn't include Damon.

"Don't be a stranger," he murmurs to her, as he hugs her goodbye. "You might be sick of Mystic Falls, and not that anyone blames you, but you can always call. I don't know how I'd go without my sober coach for very long," he grins, and she finds herself grinning back. "Besides, I could always take a break from Mystic Falls now and again."

She laughs.

"Deal."

 

-

 

It's the next day, when Bonnie decides to take her turn at a visit, all encouraging smiles and that. Caroline assures her that she's fine, and that the time alone, travelling, has been good for her, even if she misses her mother a lot, but she knows it falls on death ears. It's that exact day that she and Bonnie run into trouble. Trouble by the name of Kol Mikaelson, who was apparently newly resurrected, and in a new body.

It's Bonnie who points him out to her, when they visit a club in London.

Her head twists to the side slightly, as she notices Bonnie's expression when they stop at the bar.

"What?"

Bonnie's eyes aren't focused on her, however, and they are pointed in another direction.

"See that guy over there?"

She does, and Caroline has been aware of his eyes on the two of them since they walked in, though Caroline is more than aware that his eyes are more focused on Bonnie.

"The one that's been staring at you all night, and is currently pretending he isn't?" Caroline asks her friend knowingly, before shaking her head. "I won't mind if you wanna, you know, go over and talk to him, maybe go home with him. I can entertain myself. I have been for a while."

But Bonnie is hesitating, for a reason.

Caroline merely grins and shakes her head.

"I'm going to bar to get a drink," the blonde whispers in her ear. "Come find me if you need me, Bon."

Caroline makes an effort not to listen in, but she does keep her eyes on them, out of the corner.

It's not a few moments later that Bonnie does come to find her, her new friend on her arm. Caroline turns around, at the feel of a finger prodding her in the back, a drink in her hand, and a ready smile on her face. That soon drops at the irritation she finds on Bonnie's, and her forehead crinkles slightly, her head tilting to the side.

"Yes?"

"Caroline," Bonnie gets out between gritted teeth, "You remember Kol."

Honestly, Caroline's had enough drinks in her that she half thinks Bonnie's lost her mind, but there's a smile in her vision, all cheek and playfulness, that she vaguely remembers Kol displaying.

"The blonde vampire my dear brother thought was worth my liver. Tell me, darling, did he ever find out just how worth it you are?"

Yepp.

He was definitely Kol.

"Kol."

She even takes a step back, as her eyes widen slightly.

"How-"

She doesn't finish that thought, her voice cracking slightly, and Kol just smiles as he steps forward.

"Seems we have a few things to discuss," the newly resurrected original muses. "Perhaps over drinks? I know a lovely place not too far from here."

Despite Caroline's better instincts, she finds herself agreeing, and she sees Bonnie doing to the same.

"Where to?" it's Bonnie who asks.

Kol's grins widens, if possible, and he shifts slightly, holding an arm out to each of them.

"Well, then. It looks like I have the pleasure of escorting two lovely ladies out of here. Shall we?"

 

-

 

As it turns out, things were going to hell in New Orleans.

Apparently, Esther was back, bringing back Kol with her (who was now on Klaus and Elijah's side and their new found vengeance to take down their mother, once and for all), as well as Finn, who was currently been kidnapped by Klaus himself.

(Caroline forces herself not to react when he mentions Klaus, her lips pressing together, as she avoids his gaze. Not that she had to, his eyes focused on Bonnie.)

"I don't understand," Caroline says slowly, after he's explained the entire situation.

"What's that, darling?"

His head twists in her direction.

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you afraid we could join your enemies ranks?" Caroline asks, her head tipping to the side.

Kol snorts, which yeah, she expected, because what could she, a newborn vampire (at least in comparison to him), do to harm the originals? But still, it didn't make much sense.

"Nik tells me you're to be trusted these days."

Caroline keeps her face purposefully blank, and then his head twists to the side, "And who better than a Bennett to have on your side?" His head suddenly twists back to hers, "And besides, Nik was the one who told me you were in London. I remembered how chummy you were Bennett's back in Mystic Falls. I just didn't suspect you to arrive with one."

Caroline narrows her eyes, "And tell me exactly why we should help you?"

"You mean you being Nik's girl and wanting to please him isn't enough?" Kol teases, though Caroline merely shoots him an unimpressed look.

"I'm not-"

Kol rolls his eyes, and waves with his hands dramatically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Remain in denial all you'd like, darling. Regardless, I'm here. And I'm prepared to offer you both a deal."

Bonnie speaks up first, "And Klaus is what? Sending you to do his dirty work? And how did he know where Caroline was?"

"Hardly," Kol sends her a look describing what he thinks of that statement, "And why don't you ask your friend? Hmm, Caroline?"

Caroline glares.

"How should I know what goes through your brother's head?" Caroline snaps. "His startling lack of boundary issues?

"Like I said, darling, if you'd prefer to live in denial, that's your business."

Caroline humphs and downs her drink in one, as Kol turns to Bonnie.

"So how about it?"

Bonnie's eyes narrow, "And just what are you offering?"

Kol smiles.

"You're young, Bonnie. Very young. Even for a witch. And though your list of complicated spells you've performed is impressive for someone your age, you've barely been practising for a few, short years. I was raised as a witch, and I've known many since then. I'm quite sure I could help in that regard. Especially since you've dipped into dark magic, haven't you?"

Bonnie presses her lips together, her eyes darkening slightly in unanswered anger, but Kol continues, "As you know, my mother was a very powerful witch, with very powerful spells. I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two."

It's laced with innuendo, though Bonnie barely flinches, "And just what do you want me to do?"

Kol grins, "Not now, darling. Why don't you and Caroline," she knows he's emphasising her name unnecessarily, "Enjoy your night tonight, and I'll arrive at Caroline's apartment in the morning to pick you up. It's best if you joined us in New Orleans."

Caroline knows where he's got her address from, and she's not happy about it, and if they were going to New Orleans, she knew exactly who she could scream at.

"Fine."

So, Caroline decided she'd go, if even to protect Bonnie.

At least that's what she tells herself.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, if she's honest, after Kol leaves, and she drinks more than she should, probably, but Bonnie seems happy, if a little disgruntled, so the two of them let their hair down, when they go back to the club. Caroline tries her best not to think, even if she'll be seeing Klaus soon, and she tries not to dwell on that all too much.

It's when she wakes up, groggy, and the room she's in is very dark, that she realised that letting her guard down last night was a very bad night. If the shackles around her wrists were any indication.

"Crap," she groans, her head banging back against the wall.

The slight irritation she finds herself at being kidnapped, again, because, um, hello, if Kol knew she was kidnapped, that meant that Klaus did, and despite her feelings, she knew that the two of them would find her. Even if only because they wanted Bonnie's help, and she knew her friend would stop at nothing to save her.

It's that thought, what has her eyes widening, her head whipping to the side, only to find Bonnie's form, clearly passed out. She tries to keep her breathing normal, when she can hear Bonnie's strong heartbeat, and a tug on her chains to find out that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Maybe Bonnie's magic could help when she woke up?

She doubted it.

If her kidnappers took her, they probably knew that Bonnie was a witch and managed to bind her powers somehow.

It would be helpful if she knew who had taken them. Maybe, then she'd know who she was up against.

However, the effort she's just put into staying calm is all for nothing, because as she tilts her fuzzy head, shaking it to try to clear it, she sees a very large bite mark on her arm that is slowly getting worse, and from the size of it, it can only mean one thing.

It's a wolf bite.

(Maybe she was hallucinating?)

And she's pretty sure that Kol's passed out somewhere to her right. Not that she knows what the hell he's doing here, because the last she remembers he'd gone off to do what ever, leaving her and Bonnie alone. Whatever else is on her mind is cut short, because Kol suddenly springs up with a loud gasp.

Her head twists sharply to the side to catch him, and he seems to relax ever so slightly, before he groans, "Caroline?"

Caroline's voice is equally croaky when she speaks up, "Yepp."

Things are silent for a moment, before she speaks up again, "Any idea where we are?"

Kol shakes his head definitely, "Can't say I do. Looks like a basement, wherever we are."

Caroline hums her agreement.

"Not to worry, darling," Kol speaks up, "I and Nik were in cahoots every few hours. When I don't answer, he'll know something's up, and I have no doubt he'll come to your rescue. I wouldn't worry your pretty little head."

She ignores the part that Klaus is the one coming to her rescue and not his brother, and Caroline tips her to the side, eyes narrowed, "That's strangely optimistic of you."

Kol snorts, "Yeah, well, since I essentially have the powers of a baby vampire again, honestly, I have no idea how you young ones survive in this world, there's not a hell of a lot I can do about it." He even pulls on the chains to emphasise his point and as with Caroline, they didn't budge. His face soon becomes contemplative, though, eyes narrowing slightly, "In fact, I think they're spelled. Must know what they're doing," he mutters.

"Great," Caroline mutters, though she can't ignore the dread of feeling welling up inside of her.

What if Klaus didn't get here on time? And what if all he thought was that Kol was simply ignoring his calls? Because she honestly wouldn't put it past him.

Caroline opens her mouth once more, though she closes it with an audible snap when she hears footsteps above. Simultaneously, Bonnie seems to wake slowly, her eyelashes fluttering slightly. She sits up quickly, her chains looser than Caroline and Kol's, eyes panicked.

"It's fine," Caroline tells her from gritted teeth. "Just relax, it's gonna be fine." She repeats it over, and she isn't sure who she's trying to reassure.

Bonnie must get the hint, or maybe her hearing is better than Caroline gives her credit for, because she's quiet, her lips pressing together, just as someone comes sauntering into the room, with dramatic flair.

"Ah, yes, I see my prisoners are awake. Wonderful!"

Kol's eyes seem to light up in comprehension, though Caroline wisely stays quiet (she has a healthy sense of self-preservation, thank you very much), before his forehead crinkles slightly, and his eyes narrow.

"Aurora?"

She's a tall brunette, wearing tight fitting jeans, and a rather tight top that shows a hell of a lot of cleavage. And her smile is all evil, there's no other way of describing it. Though, her eyes on Kol, Caroline feels her anger, but she feels it isn't directed towards him, sos he watches curiously.

"Kol," she smiles, a slightly softer thing. "I do apologise for taking you, but it was necessary for the greater good. You understand."

Caroline snorts, and from the way he grits his teeth, Kol does not understand, nor does he want to. That sound causes the brunette to crouch down next to Caroline, and Caroline instinctively scootches back.

"And you," she says, with a false smile, "you're the baby vampire my Niklaus has taking a liking to these days. He can be fickle that one, making all sorts of young girls swoon." A pause, as (Aurora was it?) swipes a hand across her forehead, and the action makes Caroline sweat for some reason that she can't name, before she presses a strand of hair behind her ear. "Regardless, I'll be needing to get rid of you."

Kol gets her attention soon after, "So, that's what this is about? Sweet little Aurora, reaching for my brother once again? When we both know how little interest you hold for him. You almost sound jealous, my dear."

Kol clicks his tongue mockingly.

That strikes a cord with her, and she snaps, her fangs coming out.

"I've loved that man for the better part of his life. For centuries. Of course, I hold his interest, he just has fleeting moments for some pretty little things that are rather breakable."

Caroline's not quite sure how she feels about that. Being held captive because of the interest Klaus had shown her? Just great.

Aurora soon turns her eyes back to Caroline.

"Not that it matters," she smiles, "And I do apologise for taking your witch, Caroline, right?" she hums. "You shall be pleased to know that both will be free to leave."

Caroline's eyebrows raise slightly, her eyes narrowing.

When?

Aurora rises to her full height and saunters to the door in a way that only old vampires can manage. Her fingers curl around the door, a wicked smile on her face.

"Once you're disposed of, of course. Now, tell me, how is that wolf bite feeling around now? They're such fickle monsters, wolves. But you can always get one on your side, with the promise of the original hybrid."

Bonnie's horror-filled face is the last thing she sees before she starts to lose consciousness, her eyes drooping.

 

-

 

Somewhere in between, when she feels her heart rate slowing, she swears she hears the sounds of doors being ripped off their hinges. She swears she hears the sound of what must be Aurora's screams, and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. The sound of cuffs being dropped to the floor.

She even thinks she feels Kol near her, his hand on her wrist.

She thinks she hears Bonnie's voice, low and comforting, "Hold on, Caroline. Yeah? Kol says Klaus is on his way. We're meeting him half way, we'll get you some blood, and you're gonna be fine. Okay? Just stay with me, Care."

Bonnie's voice even feels real, it feels demanding and so scared, that she just wants to hug her best friend.

It even feels like Kol picks her up.

Maybe it was better this way, when she couldn't remember much.

But none of it was real. It couldn't be. It was just the hallucinations.

(At least she'd get to see her dad soon, right?)

 

-

 

She feels like she's choking is all Caroline knows.

It feels like death and more, and like she cannot wake up. It's like a nightmare that keeps on coming, and it won't stop, but she can smell blood. It's a familiar scent, but it's one that she can't place in her state, and there's flesh between her teeth, fangs even, but she can't will herself to drink. But she wants to, she wants to more than anything.

She needs it.

There's a calm, soothing hand in her hair, and one forcing her mouth open.

There are multiple pairs all surrounding her, but she can't will herself back to reality, as much as she might want to.

There's even a pair of lips pressed to her forehead, and a calm, soothing voice she wants to follow to the ends of the earth.

"Come on, sweetheart, just a little sip. And you can sleep all you want to. I promise."

She vaguely hears Bonnie's commanding voice, but it's not the ones she's interested in.

"Sweetheart, come on. Drink-"

And she does. Though her eyes aren't cooperating, instead they are fluttering uselessly.

"That's it," the voice encourages, "Just like that. You're gonna be just fine."

A few more pulls, and the flesh is pulled away from her, and she whines slightly, much to the man's amusement. It's then that she recognises that voice, that laugh. It's-

"Klaus-"

Her voice is croaky, even to her own ears, and it sounds like she's been sleeping for years.

"Hush now, sweetheart," he says, "Sleep now. We can talk once you're rested."

So, she does.

 

- 

 

The next time she wakes it's to bright lights shining above her, that makes her think she could have died (died-died this time), but they suddenly flicker off, and she lets out a gasp, sitting up rather abruptly.

And Klaus is in the doorway.

Her face crumples.

"Klaus," she realises.

He smirks.

"Good to see you in the land of the living, love. How's your arm feeling?"

"I-" she falters slightly, her eyes falling down to arm, but it's gone. All perfectly healed, and she looks back up at him again, and she sits up properly, noticing the henley that is most definitely not hers, that she has been dressed in. She ignores that. Mostly, and she twists her head around the room slightly.

"Where am I?"

Klaus laughs again, and he takes another step towards her.

"My room," he tells her, and then, "In New Olreans."

She shoots him a look that he can't read, but he shrugs.

"You were pretty out of it, once I got to you," he tells her. "It took nearly all of us to get you to drink from me. And, after the bloodshed at Aurora's," his lips curl around the name distastefully, "it was discovered that your apartment had been burned to the ground. I suggested we came back to New Orleans, and your witch friend agreed." She doesn't say anything and then, "It's not too far if you'd like to return to Mystic Falls to your friends."

"I think I'll pass," she tells him.

"I wanted to be close by, in case anything..." he trails off, suddenly looking unsure of himself and it's the most uncertain she's seen him. Caroline's also sure it's the most caring she's seen him, and the most worried.

Caroline's eyes are sharp, her head tilted to the side, though her smile is soft.

"Thank you," she tells him, just as soft.

He coughs, takes another step inside the room, followed by another. Until he stands at the edge of the bed (his bed apparently). He still looks unsure, even as he sits at the edge, his leg crossed over his left one, and his eyes focus back on her.

"How are you feeling?"

She's taken back slightly, by the tone in his voice.

"Fine," she says slowly.

"There's some blood on the table for you," he nods to her right, "thought you might be hungry, after all. Kol reminded me that wolf bites can do that to you."

She looks up at him, her head tilted to the side, and he seems to figit slightly, before he leads towards her slightly, "Do you need anything? I can-"

He's actually kind of adorable like this, so unsure, and almost nervous. She fights a smile, and she encloses her fingers around his wrist.

"I'm fine," she repeats, her tone as soft as her eyes. "Thank you, Klaus."

He smiles back, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"It was one of the ghosts from my path that caused you to be taken," he reminds her, as though she could forget Aurora and her creepy smile. "I supposed I owed you a saving."

Her eyes narrow slightly, "And is that why you saved me? Guilt?"

He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Hardly." And then, "You know I'd never let anyone harm you, Caroline. Not now. Not ever."

She kind of wants to hug him, so she settles for a smile, a swipe of her thumb along his pulse point.

"Thank you," she tells him again, and this time he tells her it was his pleasure.

"I'd do almost anything to keep you on this Earth," Klaus murmurs.

She hates to break the moment, but she kind of needs to know.

"And Aurora?"

His eyes darken immediately.

"Dealt with," he tells her firmly, lips pressed tightly together.

She wonders if that meant that he killed her. Not that she'd blame him (in fact, she's kind of sure that she wants Aurora dead - she does not appreciate being bitten and kidnapped), but Aurora did mention there was a past there, so it makes her think.

Klaus must sense where she's at because he adds, "Dead."

"Oh."

"I will never tolerate anyone that wants to harm you," he elaborates, and then, "I won't apologise for that."

She smiles, "I don't want you to. I'm not a fan of nearly dying myself."

"I don't want you to die," he tells her, slowly and softly, and it's a simple statement, what makes her heart soar.

She smiles up at him.

"That's good, 'cause I don't wanna die either." A beat and then, "Besides, I haven't taken you up on your offer of showing we around the world yet. Can't die without you having proven your point, can we? Not sure your ego could take it."

His beaming smile is worth it.

"And you never will, if I have anything to do with it, Caroline," he murmurs. "We have an eternity after all."

She let's that be enough. For now.

Because she's not ready for forever. Not yet. And she has a feeling that he knows that. But she can handle this, so she sighs, and edges towards him, cuddles into his form, ignoring his amused smirk. Her hand falls into his, because honestly, she's kind of craving his touch.

"Shut up," she mutters at him.

"I didn't say anything, love," he's still grinning, though.

"Didn't have to, you smug jerk," she mutters again.

"A smug jerk you want to be with," he reminds her.

She grumbles, "I'm not sure. At this point, it could go either way, to be honest. You best be on your best behaviour."

He just smiles, "We could start with New Orleans. If you wanted to stay."

She can't help the way her own lips twist up at that. "I have heard great things about the city," she muses. "Music, art, culture and all that. I suppose it would be a shame not to see what it has to offer.

"I have heard great things about the city," she muses. "Music, art, culture and all that. I suppose it would be a shame not to see what it has to offer. Especially, when I have someone as ancient as you for a tour guide," she teases.

He sighs, long-sufferingly, though she feels the way he presses her closer to him.

"A shame indeed, love."

(So, maybe she had been thinking about him all Summer, when she was in London.)

(Just a little bit.)

She decides to stay, if even for a little while.


End file.
